1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of image measurement, and more particularly to a computing device, a storage medium, and a method for calibrating light channels of a light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
To measure an object, a computing device controls a light source device to illuminate the object from various points. The light source device includes a circuit board and a plurality of light channels. If a light channel is turned on, the light channel provides illumination in a very specific direction. The circuit board includes control circuits that are used to electronically connect the computing device and each of the light channels, so that the computing device can control each light channel to be turned on or turned off.
However, if connections between the circuit board and the light channels are disordered, for example, a control circuit should connect to a No. 1 light channel, but the control circuit connects to a No. 2 light channel due to human error, the computing device cannot accurately control the No. 1 light channel or the No. 2 light channel to be turned on.